Sombral
by idoines
Summary: Personne ne sait qui elle est, pas même elle. Pourtant elle pourrait jouer un rôle important dans cette guerre et dans la vie d'un certain maitre des potions. SS/OC


Introduction

Où était-elle ? Une Forêt ? Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là ? Et qui était-elle ? _« Sombral »_ était le seul mot qui lui revenait à l'esprit… qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Le vent froid mordait sa peau nue… NUE ? Bon dieu ! On n'avait pas idée de se balader ainsi alors qu'il gelait à pierre fendre. Et ce mot _« Sombral »_ qui continuait à marteler dans sa tête… Elle se sentait si fatiguée.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une voix :

_HA ! tu t'es enfin décidée à sortir ! _

Un homme se tenait accoudé à un arbre et semblait l'attendre. Il la regardait d'un air mauvais puis après un moment de silence il reprit sur le même ton dédaigneux :

_C'est à ça que tu ressembles ? tssss, si on m'avait dit que c'était une ado que j'devais ramener j'aurai pas accepté. Non mais franchement on m'a pris pour quoi ? une baby-sitter ? Enfin bon c'est pas comme si j'avais l'choix, aller bouge toi j'ai pas qu'ça à foutre moi. _

Elle ne fit pas un geste, elle ne connaissait pas cet homme et tout son être lui hurlait qu'il n'était pas là pour son bien. Rien qu'à regarder son visage bouffi, dans lequel deux petits yeux porcins venaient s'enfoncer, brillants d'une lueur mauvaise, elle n'avait pas même le cœur de lui adresser la parole. Pendant ce temps l'homme semblait s'être enfin aperçu de sa nudité et la détaillait de bas en haut sans aucune gêne. Ses dents jaunes se dévoilèrent dans un sourire carnassier.

_Hé bin… on peut dire qu'la mort s'est pas foutu d'nous ! Il va être content notre maitre. Quelle surprise ça va être quand il va voir que t'es pas un garçon. T'as un p'tit nom au fait ? _

La voix de l'homme se faisait de plus en plus mielleuse et il se rapprochait dangereusement de la jeune fille qui gardait les lèvres closes.

_T'es mignonne mais pas bavarde toi … aller… j'vais t'emmener voir quelqu'un qui est impatient de faire ta connaissance… Aller viens, je n'veux pas t'faire de mal j'suis quelqu'un de très doux moi…_

MENTEUR pensa-t-elle alors qu'il allait poser ses mains sur elle. Rien que d'y penser elle en avait la nausée. Du plus profond de son cœur elle souhaitait qu'il disparaisse, c'est alors que du vent jaillit de nulle part en direction de l'homme qui arborait maintenant une expression terrifiée. Ce vent était semblable à des lames sifflantes et il trancha la tête de l'homme d'un coup sec, souillant la peau nacrée de la jeune fille. Sous le choc elle tomba à la renverse et resta prostrée dans la même position. Elle ne comprenait rien. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça ? Elle ne savait même pas qui elle était, et son premier souvenir allait être la tête décapité d'un homme qui la regardait de ses grands yeux vides, la bouche tordue dans un cri muet. Elle ne voulait pas bouger pour affronter ce regard et laissa ses yeux dériver sur la cime des arbres au-dessus d'elle. Une lumière blanche perçait timidement l'épais feuillage. Tout semblait si paisible ici, alors qu'à l'intérieur d'elle-même c'était comme si une tempête avait tout saccagé. Elle n'était que chaos.

_« Sombral »_, ce mot lui revenait encore … qu'est ce que tout ça signifiait et qu'avait voulu dire l'homme ? Qu'est-ce que la mort venait faire la dedans, et qui était son maître ? Il avait l'air de savoir qui elle était en tout cas. Il avait même été étonné qu'elle soit une fille… finalement peut être n'en était-elle pas une, peut être était-elle un monstre. Elle n'avait pas voulu le tuer mais elle s'était sentie en danger et la panique avait du réveiller quelque chose elle. C'était terrifiant de ne pas savoir qui elle était et de quoi elle était capable.

Le froid la força finalement à bouger. Non sans hésitation elle s'empara du large manteau noir de l'homme dégoulinant de sang pour se protéger un minimum du froid et elle commença à marcher… pour aller où ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester jusqu'à ce que ce cadavre attire des bêtes sauvages, car à bien y regarder ce bois était étrangement sombre alors qu'il faisait jour. Sous son apparente quiétude la forêt semblait hostile. Elle devait vite sortir avant la nuit tombe sinon elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Elle marcha si longtemps que ses pieds gelés étaient couverts de plaies qui la faisaient souffrir à chaque pas. Mais ce n'était rien à côté de son mal de tête grandissant, la coupant de plus en plus de ce qui l'entourait. Elle ne devait pas avoir l'air fraiche avec sa démarche de zombie et son regard fiévreux. A cette pensée ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire désabusé. Elle se sentait juste faible et pathétique.

Elle chancelait de plus en plus, ses pas se faisant toujours plus lents et hésitants. A ce rythme là elle en serait au même point que le cadavre qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle dans peu de temps… sa mort à elle aura été plus longue.

Cette idée lui était insupportable ! Elle ne pouvait pas mourir sans savoir qui elle était bon sang !


End file.
